Kitty Love
by LittleTrancyGirl
Summary: "I think...I'm in love with you..."


"Sebas-chan!"

It was supposed to be a quiet day at Phantomhive manor. The day Ciel has no work, the day there's no Alois or Elizabeth, the day the servants get to sleep in **all day**, and the day there was no Grell. But no, Grell did show up anyways.

Sebastian was sitting in his room, petting the cat he finally convinced his master to buy. He loved how it's soft paws felt against his gloves, and how sleek it's fur looked when it was pet down.

Grell ruined his precious kitty moment by running in, scaring the cat who happened to be on the butlers lap. It scratches him and jumps off the demon, who sighs in irritation.

"Great..." He mumbles, "Now I have to purchase a new tailcoat..."

Grell giggles, "Well then, shouldn't we go shopping?"

"No." The black-haired male hisses.

"But Bassy," The shiniagmi implies, adding a pouty-face, "We never spend time together anymore!"

_"I never knew we did, what an odd choice of words.."_ Sebastian thought.

The butler stood up and dragged the red-headed cross-dresser to the window and threw him out with his cat-like smirk, then went to get his young master his afternoon tea.

Ciel was playing chess by himself in his study, secretly bored out of his mind. He had no idea as of what to do, so he resorted to his favorite passtime.

"Young master," a voice ringed from outside the door, "Your afternoon tea is prepared."

"Bring it in." He stated, looking up at the doors that fly open to reveal his butler with his tea.

"Today," He started like normal, "I shall be serving you earl grey tea and chocolate cake with strawberries on the side."

The younger male nodded, sitting at his desk as his tea was served to him. He took a bite from the cake and his mouth watered, it was cooked to perfection as usual.

"Is it to your liking, my lord?" Sebastian asked, looking at Ciel.

Ciel nodded and continued enjoying it, shooing Sebastian away.

The butler bowed with a hand to his chest, and turned on his heel and left the boy to his food. He walked back to his room and opened the door, to see Grell sitting on his bed with the cat in his lap.

Grell looked up when the demon shut the door with a snap, a smirk emerging on the shiniami's face, "Oh my, you have such a soft kitten. Such soft paws, and it loks simply adorable with a red collar!"

The brown-haired male took the cat from the other quickly and gracefully, removing the collar from the animal and dropping it on the ground, "My kitty."

"Aww!" Grell cooed at his words, "You sound like a little five year old at a pet shop! Claiming the kitten as your own."

He sighed, shaking his head, "It is my cat, I've already claimed it."

The red-head giggled, speaking in a dream-like voice, "Oh Bassy, if only you would claim me like that."

"I would never," Sebastian started out soft, quickly loosing his temper control and going into a shout, "Ever. Claim you!"

Grell gasped, a tear streaming down his face as leadway for the rest that came moment after, "S-sebas...Chan...?"

The two both forgot the cat was there, who was now trying to escape from the butlers unbreakable grasp. It bit Sebastian, making him jump slightly and release the animal.

The irritated butler put his gloved fingers to his head, letting out a loud sigh and sitting down beside the shinigami.

Grell's eyes were full of tears as he looked up to meet the other male's, clearly hurt, "D-do you not like me...?"

Sebastian was full of guilt, but also anger. This wouldn't have ever happened if he would've just kept his control, "Grell..."

The red-head suddenly hugged the demon, crying softly yet dramatically into his shoulder.

He was slightly suprised at the sudden actions, but returned the hug, pulling the shinigami's face up to meet his.

Grell's face was intensely red, staring into the crismon eyes of the man in front of him, "Sebas-chan...Do y-you hate me...?"

The demon sighed, "No...I'm sorry I lost my temper..."

"Then...Do you like me at least...?"

"Grell."

"Y-yes Sebas-chan?"

"I'm in love with you..."

**Ok, I started this forever ago and decided to finish it. Definatly OOC'd, or at least at the end. I think...But anyways R&R and such. Should I make more or just leave it at this?**


End file.
